plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyrwolves Mob
The Vyrwolves '''were formed by a group of four wild females and three wild males. The group was followed and tracked and were habituated. Sly-eye overthrew all her cousins and took over as leader of the group. The first dominance male was lost so Nuka took his place till he left to rove. Two Pouncers males joined the group and Tornado has taken male dominance beside Sly-eye. Dominant Pair When the group first formed, the females fought hard until the youngest, Sly-eye became dominant female. She shortly evicted all the females after her first three litters. VVWM001 easily became the Dominant male but was predated shortly after. His brother Nuka took dominance but then left the group with his brother. Sly-eye is still the dominant female today. In March she gave birth to three pups fathered by a rover. The Pouncer males Rainstorm and Tornado joined the group and Tornado managed to beat his brother and took dominance. Sly-eye and Tornado are still the dominant pair today. Current Members The Vyrwolves have 13 members by September 2012. Sly-eye (VVWF007) '''Dominant Female Tornado (VPNM004) Dominant Male Spotty (VVWF014) Kula (VVWF016) Chumvi (VVWM017) Shanni (VVWF020) Kopa (VVWM021) Uru (VVWF022) Arrow (VVWF025) Nyzee (VVWF028) Hurricane (VVWF030) Asani (VVWF031) Astrael (VVWF032) Known Members A list of all known meerkats who were born or joined the group. Sly-eye (VVWF007) Tornado (VPNM004) VVWM001 VVWM002 Nuka (VVWM003) VVWF004 VVWF005 VVWF006 Bloody Valentine (VVWF008) Scruffy (VVWF009) N'gora (VVWM010) Chippy (VVWF011) Scratch (VVWM012) Ni (VVWF013) Spotty (VVWF014) Dotty (VVWF015) Kula (VVWM016) Chumvi(VVWM017) Taka(VVWM018) Mheetu (VVWM019) Shanni (VVWF020) Kopa (VVWM021) Uru (VVWF022) Rainstorm (VPNM003) Cupid (VVWF023) Bowstring (VVWM024) Arrow (VVWF025) Nusu (VVWF026) Fisi (VVWM027) Nyzee (VVWF028) Bombay (VVWF029) Hurricane (VVWF030) Asani (VVWF031) Astrael (VVWF032) VVWM033 Rivals The Vyrwolves rivals are the Isikaras Mob. They also encounter their expanded family the Heartbreakers. History January 2010: '''The group was first followed, Sly-eye and VVWM001 became the dominant pair. '''February 2010: Sly-eye was pregnant, one encounter with the Isikaras March 2010: Sly-eye gave birth to Bloody Valentine (VVWF008), Scruffy (VVWF009), N'gora (VVWF010), and Chippy ((VVWM011) April 2010: one encounter with Isikaras May 2010: Sly-eye was pregnant June 2010: Sly-eye gave birth to Scratch (VVWF012) and Ni (VVWM013). She evicts VVWF004 and VVWF005. VVWM001 is predated and Nuka becomes the dominant male July 2010: Sly-eye was pregnant. August 2010: Sly-eye gave birth to Dotty (VVWF014) and Spotty (VVWF015). She evicts VVWF006 September 2010: Nuka and VVWM002 leave the group October 2010: One encounter with Isikaras November 2010: Sly-eye was pregnant December 2010: Rainstorm and Tornado join group, Tornado becomes dominant male. Sly-eye gave birth to Kula (VVWF016), Chumvi (VVWM017), and Taka (VVWM018) January 2011: One encounter with a puff adder, all meerkats survive February 2011: No events March 2011: Rainstorm went roving April 2011: Sly-eye was pregnant May 2011: Sly-eye gave birth to Mheetu (VVWM019), Shanni (VVWF020), Kopa (VVWM021), and Uru (VVWF022) June 2011: Bloody Valentine was seen mating with Rainstorm. Two encounters with the Isikaras July 2011: Bloody Valentine was pregnant. Sly-eye was pregnant August 2011: Sly-eye aborts. Bloody Valentine gave birth to Cupid, Bowstring, and Arrow September 2011: Sly-eye was pregnant, one encounter with Isikaras October 2011: Sly-eye gave birth to Nusu, Fisi, Nyzee, and Bombay November 2011: Sly-eye and Chippy were pregnant, Chippy was evicted. December 2011: Sly-eye aborted. Scruffy, N'gora, and Scratch left the group and formed the Toucans. Janaury 2012: One ecounter with Jackal, no meerkats harmed. February 2012: One encounter with a wild group March 2012: no events April 2012: Sly-eye was pregnant. group splits equally. Bloody Valentine, Chippy, Ni, Dotty, Mheetu, Cupid, Bowstring, Nusu, Fisi, Taka, and Bombay leave and form the Heartbreak Mob. May 2012: Sly-eye gave birth to Hurricane, Asani, Astrael, and VVWM033 June 2012: Chumvi went roving July 2012: Sly-eye was pregnant August 2012: Sly-eye gave birth to Shani, Fukayna, Mandisa, Yize and Monifa September 2012: one encounter with wild group.